Diary of The Assumed Insane
by ILoveHateYou
Summary: Luna Lovegood's Diary...a tap into her many ideas and thoughts. HbP Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not and never will own any of the rights to Harry Potter

* * *

Diary of The Assumed Insane

September 1st

Dear Diary,

Today, was rather a good day. I thought I heard a Hornmickal this morning, its supposedly good luck to hear a Hornmickal. They are fabulous healers as well. Well it turned out to be my dad playing a trick on me. He was home today, for once. Always busy with The Quibbler, you know. This tree is gorgeous, I love to sit in this tree. I like to think here. Get my thoughts out. 6th year starts in two days. Rather sad, without Dumbledore, specially for Harry. Feel rather bad about that. I Better Go Pack. I don't want to forget any thing, specially my conifer repellent. Nasty little buggers they are.

Luna

September 2nd,

Dear Diary,

It's rather boring sitting on this train and I don't even have a copy of The Quibbler to read. Neville's talking to Harry. The only reason Harry sits with us is because Ron and Hermione our Head Boy and Girl and also Ginny now. That gets rather annoying. I had such a crush on him before. I was happy for Ginny, when she was dating him. I have to admit I was rather jealous, but maybe Ginny was jealous when I went to Slughorn's party with him. This is a rather awkward silence now. Please someone break the silence. Good Neville's talking about plants. He does love those plants. Harry looks rather sad. Of course ever since "he" died, he's been sad no doubt. Ginny's beginning to glance at what I'm writing so I better go.

Luna

September 2nd, Later

Feast was good as usual, Edwin stole my bottle cap necklace. Dean got it back for me. He's rather nice but he's always asking me if Ginny will take him back. That's rather annoying. I have once again come back to where I'm known as Loony not Luna. That gets old rather quickly. I wish I was aloud to go out side in the rain. Oh, how I love the rain. Rather sad if I say so myself. Trapped in this castle. I'd much rather be in my tree at my house or to be with my dad. I feel trapped. McGonagall won't even let us out of our common rooms out side dark. Curious, why I even came back this year. Knew security would be tight. Hermione not here. Parents finally caught on. There fabulous Dentist. I get my teeth done there, cause wizards are to busy I guess to do stuff like that, so they just have muggle dentists. Ron was rather upset by Hermione not being here. He fancies her, and Hermione fancies him but they are to embarrassed to ask each other out. Classes start tomorrow. I start N.E.W.T'S, oh joy. I didn't take any extra classes. I don't want any extra work. I heard we get enough with just regular classes. I think I'm gonna sleep.

Luna

September 4th,

Dear Diary,

I was busy yesterday, to much homework and Ginny and Dean were snogging this morning. I guess they got back together. Harry wasn't very shocked. Ron was kinda rattled bout the matter. Punched Dean in the nose, broke it. I got detention from McGonagall, wasn't paying attention in transfiguration. Sitting in a tree outside. Much like the one I have at home. Hermione came, with a whole bunch of other students on the express. I "lost" my necklace again. Harry's coming, he looks ... Sad. He sat under the tree. LALALALA I'm bored. He's still sitting there, looks like he's reading Quidditch Tactics again. Look at the sky, its beautiful.

I think I shall sing. Hmmmhmhmhm Weasley is Our King Hmmmhmhmhm Weasley is Our King. Opps Harry noticed me. He's telling me to stop writing in that book and get down. I said he should come up. I told him there were no Heliopaths up here and he laughed and walked away. I guess I should be use to people walking away from me but Harry's never done it before. Absorbing the atmostsphere. I'm gonna sing again. Dean and Ginny are now snogging at the trunk of the tree. Ginny knows I'm up here. She's been rather biter lately. Oh I hope she wasn't bitten by anything. This tree is rather comfortable. They left. I gonna go its getting dark.

Luna

* * *

A/N-I hope u like it It began as Ginnys Diary (It was the diary of a confused red head.)but then I decided to make it Luna, its harder to get into Lunas mind cause u never know what she's thinking...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the rights to Harry Potter,

September 7th,

I've found most comfort in writing in this little book. 6th year is not as bad as I thought it would be. I get by doing my homework and if I have trouble I ask Ginny or Hermione. Usually Hermione, she knows all the answers most the time, actually she's right 3/4th, of the time. My Herbology home was hard too, but Neville helped me with that. I guess you don't receive to much homework in your seventh year. My detention wasn't that bad, McGonagall made me sort through a catalog of Animaguses. Oh no, Flitwick, noticed I'm not paying attention, Luna

September 7th,Later

I got out of that one. He gave me a good lecture, on how its always in important to pay attention in class. I never pay attention any time. I like to day dream, about the past about the future, when ever. He confiscated my diary, didn't read it. At least I hope not, but I reasoned with him and he told me never to get caught with it in his class again. I finished my Transfiguration homework and my Potions homework. Slughorn's really laying it on thick this year. Of course, I quite like potions now that Snape is not teaching it. He isn't a pleasant man, he got caught, with Malfoy. Fleeing after he murdered Dumbledore. He and Malfoy are both in Askaban, He's the youngest ever to get himself put into Askaban. Serves him quite right, of course, like his father he was a death eater, youngest of them too. Ginny and Dean are making out in the corner of the library. Harry left yesterday, he had an idea who R.A.B. but he didn't tell any one, not even Ron and Hermione. I have created a song for free periods, its rather odd of course its creator is odd so I didn't except it to be any less then it is. I still have yet to find my bottle cap necklace. Free Period went by fast I suppose… Luna

September 14th,

I have been quite busy haven't had a lot of time to write in my diary. I've been hoping Ginny cop with her little "problem" its not really a problem, its more of a joy. Ginny got really sick on the 9th, and I toke her to the hospital wing, well she said she was really sick in the morning. Well, I went back to class when she stayed there having test taken. Ginny wanted me to stay but I couldn't afford to miss any more of class according to Flitwick who was still rather ticked at me not paying attention. Well, I went down to the hospital wing next period to stay with Ginny. Ginny wouldn't tell me what was wrong. She refused, she told me over and over again, that she wasn't going to tell. Well, then I told her I wouldn't be able to help if she didn't tell me what was wrong. Well, then she tossed two papers into my hands and began to cry. I read them, over and over again. Ginny was pregnant. Of course, it was Dean's baby. Her and him got back together over the end of summer, and that's what happened. I wasn't upset with her or anything, just a tad worried about it. She told me to go get Dean. Dean of course was stubborn and refused to come but when I told him it was about Ginny he came right away. Dean wasn't upset about this at all, much like me he was rather happy, he told her it was okay. Ginny, didn't mind be pregnant but she was rather upset about how young both her and Dean both were. Hermione was informed of Ginny's state. Ginny is now at home receiving home and the notes I copy down for her. Dean is here. On weekends (now) Dean goes to visit her. Harry still has not returned. Ron got a letter from him, I didn't get the chance to read it but Hermione said He destroyed the necklace, he still hadn't informed us of the mysterious R.A.B. but all I know is he has 3 or 4 more horcuxes. Once again I shall be unable to leave my tree with out intruding someone's space so I shall wait to move 'cause Hermione and Ron are talking under the tree. I'm not listening to them, I don't like intruding other peoples space. That cloud over there is rather interesting. Look how green the grass is, Hermione's crying, leaning on Ron's shoulder. I wonder if Harry's dead, horrible thought to think but you can't help but wonder if he is I mean why would Hermione being crying, maybe it's because Dumbledore's not around to help Harry, or because he's been gone so long. Who knows? I sure don't Ron does but he's Ron so of course he's going to know. I actually read the Daily Prophet the other day, the head line was shocking, it was Snape tries and fails to escape from Askaban, yes said Snape was found with several other death eaters trying to escape from Askaban, sadly Snape and Lucious Malfoy were the only one's who were caught. They were put to death the next day. Strange how you think you know someone, and they just change at the drop of a hat. RON KISSED HERMIONE, well I can't say I didn't see that coming, but at least its out in the open. I hope they are able to stay together and strong through this. They left , good I shall leave now…. Luna

* * *

R&R pretty please with sugar on top and a cherry and everything else. 


End file.
